This invention relates to the single fiber containing carbon powder inside the fiber, the processed work and the cotton work thereof, the processed work and the cotton work containing carbon powder on the fiber surface or in the fibers, and producing thereof. Its work is to provide the single fiber having superior deodorization and hygroscopicity and the processed work and the cotton work thereof; in addition, to provide the producing wherein there is no blocking on an 3injection nozzle and disagreeable smell and so on does not occur when carbon powder is contained to the processed work and the cotton work.
Incidentally, in the present invention, the cotton work means cotton after the single fiber spun is cotton-opened spun, cushion material, nonwoven fabric and so on. Further, the processed work in this invention means textile or knitting goods processed from weaving yarn twisted or knitting yarn.
Accompanying with progress of technology, the new material is born one after another, and the material of the goods needed for our daily life has been changed considerably with a decade ago. While the new material has new function and/or it gives easiness of use and convenience, it may cause unexpected situation. For example, a series of condition called Sick-house syndrome is given as the problem in recent years, and it is considered that detrimental organic compounds, such as formaldehyde contained in the glue used for wallpaper etc. in general home are one of causes.
Then, in order to eliminate such a detrimental substance in general home and to eliminate smell of a pet, tobacco and so on, deodorization function into the material comprising wallpaper, curtain and so on is given. Moreover, giving the deodorization function is done into the other materials, for example, such function is given into the fiber comprising clothes and bedclothes.
As an art giving the deodorization function into fiber, for example, the cotton, fiber and wallpaper added charcoal and for producing thereof are disclosed in Japan patent publication Tokukaihei 11-229219. This art is what solvent blended acrylic resin and charcoal is sprayed or immersed to cotton or a fiber so that deodorization function is given with adding charcoal into cotton, a fiber or so on.
However, the following problems existed in the art indicated in Japan patent publication Tokukaihei 11-229219.
First, it is what solvent blended acrylic resin and charcoal is sprayed or immersed to cotton or a fiber so that charcoal is adhered to cotton or a fiber, but since acrylic resin is used as a binder, there is the problem that an injection nozzle is blocked so that it is difficult to manufacture preferably when it is manufactured continuously for a long time. Moreover, either method of the case in splaying or the case in immersing, viscosity of solvent increases because of the acrylic resin as a binder so that it is possible to adhere charcoal near the surface of cotton or a fiber, but there is a problem that it is hard to adhere charcoal inside of cotton or a fiber. Incidentally, a disagreeable smell was emanated during the manufacture since resin is used, and the safety of the manufactured product was not enough.